My Sister's Keeper Alternate Ending
by Juggalo'sGirl
Summary: I didn't like the original ending in the book so I decided to write my own. Reviews are welcome and even though this is my first story don't go easy on me. Give me your honest opinion.
1. Chapter 1

Anna

I didn't die in that car crash. I had 4 broken ribs, a broken arm, a broken leg, and a concussion. I was in a coma for 3 days and nights, while I was in a coma the doctors performed a kidney transplant. Kate's body is accepting the transplant and she is leaving the hospital in a few days. Mr. Alexander and Judge, his service dog, are okay. Mr. Alexander had an epileptic fit while driving the car and lost control. The car veered off the road and rolled down a hill. Judge suffered the worst of it. Three of his legs are broken, all of his ribs are either fractured or cracked, and he has Provo, something that has to do with a dogs' bone marrow, which is ironic considering Kate. My dad is in therapy for getting me out of the accident. My mom went back to work after Kate got better. My brother, Jesse, is at college for design. Aunt Jenna moved out after K ate got better. She went back to school to be a nurse.

Kate

I couldn't believe that I was still alive. After having surgery I stayed in the hospital for a week. I spent most of my time with Anna. I was there when she woke up from the coma. I started crying as soon as she opened her eyes. We just stared at each other before she said,"Am I dead?" I started laughing before I realized that she was serious. "No," I said "You're alive and I'm alive. So are Mr. Alexander and his dog, Judge. I hope you're not mad." "Why would I be?" "Because the doctors took your kidney and gave it to me." "…" "Say something," "….." I stared at her, willing her to say something until she finally said, "I'm not mad." "What? Why not? You're medically emancipated and the doctors took your kidney without asking." "That's because I was in a coma and I would've said yes anyways. Don't ever out me through that again. ""Okay. Anna I'm sorry I did that to you, but I needed everyone to know that I was ready to die and I felt bad that the only reason you were born was for me to take whatever organ I needed to survive."

Bryan

I stood there and watched my daughters talk to each other. It's still amazing for me to say that. I thought for sure that I was going to lose one, if not both, of my daughters a week ago when I pulled Anna out of that car, I told Paulie I was sorry for punching him, but at the time I couldn't let him take her out of the car, it would just make it seem like she was already dead. We lost her twice on the way to the hospital. Then came the waiting, we waited for hours before the doctor came out and told us that Anna was stable but she was in a coma and didn't know how long she would be asleep. I cried. Anna would've laughed at me. I started to walk towards my daughters, ready to take them home.

Anna

I was laughing at something Kate said when dad walked into the room. He had the biggest smile on his face, something I haven't seen in years. "What are you smiling about?" I said. "The fact that both of my beautiful daughters are alive and sitting in front of me." "I didn't know that they were just your daughters. I did give birth to them after all." A familiar voice said. I looked and saw mom standing in the doorway to my hospital room. We haven't spoken since the trial. Kate broke out into a big smile. "Mom!" "Hi honey, hi Bryan. Can I talk to Anna real quick?" Kate looked at me; I nodded and did the same with dad. They left, shutting the door behind them. Mom stood there, looking at me. I was waiting for her to say something. I was about to speak when she said something she's never said to me before,"I'm sorry." I sat there shocked, thinking did she really just say that? "You should be," I said. "I know. I shouldn't have put you through all of this, but when the doctor told us that we could have another baby and we could use her genetics to save Katie I jumped at it. I was desperate Anna and your sister needed help so I did what I had to do. That's when we decided to have you. "Did you ever think that I may have grown up to resent Kate, had it not been for the face that Kate didn't want that, she was glad to have a sister, someone who could make her forget that she was sick." By then mom was crying and I couldn't stop talking. "Or did you ever think that maybe I didn't want this? I love Katie, but maybe just maybe, if I didn't Kate wouldn't be here right now. She would be six feet in the ground and you would be blaming me because I didn't want to help her." That's when I stopped and looked at my mom's face. She was crying her eyes out and just kept repeating"I'm sorry" over and over again. I sat there waiting for her to stop crying and when she finally did I said, "Get out. I'm not ready to talk or see you again after what you did to me since the day I was born. If I want to see you, I'll call you but until then I'm going to be staying with Aunt Jenna." "But….how can you forgive your sister so easily?" "Because even though it was hard, I did something for Kate that you never did. I listened to her and did what she wanted. She was ready to die, but you didn't want let her go. And now because of me, you get to have another chance with Kate. To fix the mistakes you made with her."

Sara

I stood there and stared at my 11 year-old daughter amazed at how bright she is for her age. I realized then how much I've neglected my youngest child and what I needed to do to fix our relationship. "I can fix my mistakes with Kate later on in the future," I said, "Right now I need to fix my relationship with you." Anna just looked at me and I waited. Then she said something I will never forget. "There is nothing to fix. I don't want anything to do with you after what you put not only me, but Kate through to; I don't think I can ever forgive you. We can be friends, but we'll never have the" mother-daughter" relationship." I stood there numb, not believing that my own child was saying this to me and yet believing it at the same time. "Okay." I said, then turned around and walked out the door.

3 Years Later

Anna

It's been three years since everything has happened. Kate is still alive; Jesse is out of college and is working for an advertising company in New York. He comes back to visit once in a while. Dad is back at work after finishing his therapy. Kate is at college and is one year away from graduating. I'm about to start high school in August and I'm playing hockey again. Mom is still working and surprisingly she is pregnant again. She finds out if it's a boy or a girl next week. Mom and I are on better terms now, it was a little awkward at first, but after we hung out a few more times it got easier. So that's it, the family is doing great and as of right now we're happy. And that's what matters most. I almost forgot. Aunt Jenna and Mr. Alexander started dating about 2 years ago and are getting married in a few months.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody. I want to thank Traitor of all Traitors and Dark Angel Princess Sarah for reading my story. I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I'm having a HUGE case of writers block and I would really appreciate it if you guys would either PM me or review this A/N with some you so much for your support and Hopefully I will get out of this funk. 


End file.
